Dargo Ktor (Earth-8710)
, | Relatives = Salla (wife) | Universe = Earth-8710 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Height2 = 6'6" (as Thor) | Weight = 165 lbs | Weight2 = 640 lbs (as Thor) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = North American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Freedom fighter; former Corps employee | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = North American Urban Center #5 | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #384 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Dargo Ktor grew up on Reality-8710's future Earth dominated by the oppressive Corps; after the discovery of Asgardian god Thor Odinson's hammer Mjolnir embedded in rock, some of the populace, the Cult of the Hammer, drew hope from the belief that one of them might prove worthy to lift it, and thus gain Thor's power. Thought Dargo was skeptical, feeling the people should depend on themselves and not an old legend to gain their freedom, he and his girlfriend Salla still attended a secret ceremony on September 4th 2587 AD where cultists tried to pick up Mjolnir. Having noticed the cult, and wishing to prevent them from restoring his extradimensionally exiled stepbrother, the Norse god of evil Loki allied himself with the Corp and sent minions to attack the meeting; during the assault Dargo grabbed Mjolnir and, judged worthy, was transformed into an avatar of Thor. When even his rock troll Tyrus the Terrible proved unable to defeat Dargo, an angry Loki destroyed Corp Central out of pique, ending their rule. Sensing Mjolnir being pulled towards the true Thor, Dargo sent it to him through a dimensional portal. Some time later, for unrevealed reasons, Mjolnir returned to him, and he resumed being Thor, battling the likes of Demonstaff and briefly being used as a pawn against Earth-616's Fantastic Four by Zarrko the Tomorrow Man. Dargo and Salla had married by April 2591, when Dargo encountered Earth-691's time-traveling Guardians of the Galaxy and helped them defeat the Korvac-empowered Varley. A few months later, in September of that same year, Dargo was duped by Zarrko into traveling back in time to Earth-616 to attack Eric Masterson, then Thor's modern-day avatar, whom Zarrko claimed had stolen Thor's hammer and thus been responsible for it being lost until Dargo's era; Dargo fought both Eric and Stellaris before Beta Ray Bill, another "Thor" intervened, and convinced Dargo of Zarrko's deception. Zarrko intended to siphon the combined energy from Eric and Dargo's hammers to power his Radical Time Stabilizer and collapse the multiverse into a single timeline, but together the Thors overcame Zarrko and his time-displaced allies< the Cobra (Klaus Voorhees), Demonstaff, the Executioner (Skurge), Grey Gargoyle, Loki, Mercurio, Shatterfist, Tyros and Uroc, before Dargo returned to his own time. In July 2593, Demonstaff kidnapped Salla, blackmailing Dargo to go on a temporal quest, allegedly to rescue Demonstaff's wife, Ellene. Alongside Beta Ray and Eric Masterson (now known as Thunderstrike), Dargo visited 1941, encountering the WWII Invaders, then traveled to Elsewhen, discovering Ellene was allied to that realm's Warlord Kargul, and not in need of rescue. Unwillingly sent through time to Earth 928's 2099 AD, Dargo met that era's Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) before reuniting with his fellow Thors and combining their hammers' powers to summon the true Thor. Feigning surrender, Dargo was brought by Demonstaff to his lair, but the other Thors tracked him, and after their combined might defeated Demonstaff, Dargo and Salla returned to their own time. Some time later, Dargo visited Earth-691 where he worked alongside that reality's Silver Surfer and Firelord of his era to repel Galactus, the trio unintentionally slaying his herald, Nova (Frankie Raye). Salla was later apparently slain by Loki, and Dargo joined a new incarnation of the Avengers - Deva van Dyne, Hercules, Tannan Six, Tatiana Maximoff and Thaddeus Stark - to battle him. | Powers = Using Mjolnir, he can summon and control storms. | Abilities = He can survive for brief periods in the vacuum of outer space. | Strength = Dargo possesses all the powers of Thor, including superhuman strength (lifting 100 tons) and durability. | Weaknesses = If separated from Mjolnir for more than a minute, he reverts back to his mortal form. | Equipment = | Transportation = By throwing Mjolnir and hanging on, he can fly. I can also open dimensional portals through time and space. | Weapons = * Mjolnir | Notes = Dargonite, an ultra-durable metal of Earth-691 was presumably named for Dargo-8710 or Dargo-691. }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir